De fiestas y malentendidos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que Hinamori era una buena chica, no fumaba, no tomaba y aun era virgen a pesar de sus 19 años ¿eso debía ser un logro?. Por eso cuando acepto ir a la fiesta con Ichigo solo era para que ambos no fueran solos, solo eran amigos nada mas. Entonces...¿por que Toushiro estaba enojado con ella como si lo hubiera traicionado?, esta navidad traería una gran sorpresa.


**Buenas chicos aquí traigo un nuevo fic de Bleach con esta pareja que me encanta muchísimo, a pesar que Bleach no me pertenece, la trama es totalmente mía y espero que les saque una sonrisa.**

**Esta historia es dedicada a Mayde-hinamori Manrrique a quien le había prometido una historia, luego de varios días aquí la tengo.**

**Espero la disfrutes.**

**De fiestas y malentendidos.**

Esto era ridículo y sin ningún sentido lógico.

Todo era una estupidez.

Ella no tenía la culpa.

Hinamori Momo estaba totalmente libre de toda culpa.

En medio de las calles de Tokio, se podía observar como todo estaba cubierto por una fría y gruesa capa de nieve, esto daba a entender que la navidad estaba cerca. Al ser altas horas de la noche no se veía muchas personas, solamente las luces de algunos establecimientos encendidos.

Era navidad después de todo.

La peor navidad de su vida hasta el momento.

Hinamori Momo era una estudiante de preescolar de la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio, había logrado entrar gracias a una beca y sus excelentes calificaciones. Siempre se esforzaba y daba todo lo que tenía para lograr sus metas.

Tenía buenos amigos.

Era buena chica, no tomaba, fumaba, se drogaba….a sus 19 años aun era virgen.

¿Eso debía contar como logro considerando a sus amigos?

Pero ahora mírenla.

Caminando sola en noche buena por culpa de sus "amigos", no los odiaba, no podría hacerlo.

Pero en este momento los quería muy lejos de ella.

Todo por culpa de esa tonta fiesta de navidad. Después de todo ella ni si quiera había querido ir.

Al parecer en la universidad a la que iba, existía una gran tradición de una fiesta en la fecha de navidad donde todas las fraternidades, carreras y profesores estaban invitados. Siempre terminaba con un gran desastre y probablemente llamadas a la policía, pero eso era una experiencia que venía dentro del paquete de la universidad.

Ella no era de fiestas, le había explicado muchas veces a su mejor amiga Matsumoto, ella no era de fiestas.

Parecía que en este mundo nadie entendía un no.

Al final por ser la dulce y buena Hinamori, acepto a ir a la estúpida fiesta. Solamente que había pasado por alto un pequeñísimo detalle insignificante.

Pareja.

Una fiesta de navidad en parejas.

¿Acaso querían humillarla de todas maneras posibles?

Ella no tenía novio, la única persona de la cual estuvo enamorada era de un profesor en secundaria.

Aizen-sensei.

Su primer amor, un hombre dulce, amable, inteligente y que siempre le decía palabras agradables. Pero bueno él era un hombre ya mayor que estaba en una relación estable desde hace un año, ella debió olvidarlo y superarlo. Le costó un poco, pero ahora mismo sabía que no sentía más que la felicidad de un buen recuerdo.

-además a mí ya me gusta alguien más-hablo ella en voz alta mientras apretaba la bufanda contra su cuello.

Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

El amor llega de la persona que menos esperas.

Eso le paso a ella.

Se había terminado enamorando de su antiguo amigo de infancia. Shiro-chan, un chico de su edad y su vecino con el que solía jugar de niña, era más pequeño en estatura por lo cual siempre lo molestaba. Podría admitir que fueron los momentos más felices de su infancia.

Hasta que sus padres se lo llevaron Alemania durante su adolescencia.

No tuvo mucho contacto con él.

Ella hizo nuevos amigos y con el tiempo solamente recordaba al vecino adorable con que jugaba de niña.

Pero el mundo tiene planes distintos, esto debido a que en su primer día de universidad lo volvió a ver. Había decidido sacar su carrera en Tokio y sin ser consiente logro entrar en la misma universidad que ella. Él era un genio para su edad y tenía un gran futuro como médico.

Además.

Era extremadamente atractivo.

Momo siguió caminando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de su amigo.

Al principio no se reconocieron fácilmente, fue gracias a Matsumoto (la prima de Toushiro) que ambos pudieron hablar de los viejos tiempos.

No supo si fue en el momento que él le sonrió, cuando le tendió una mano cuando se cayó por torpe, cuando le daba la última galleta de chocolate del paquete, o cuando le acariciaba la cabeza con diversión.

Eran muchos momentos que él le demostraba lo dulce que podía ser. No entendía como la gente no se acercaba a Shiro, tampoco el por qué decían que era frio y sin corazón…cuando estaba con ella era el ser más dulce de este mundo.

Tal vez poco a poco fue entrando de esa manera a su corazón.

Entonces…

Esto no debería haber terminado de esa forma.

Todo era culpa del estúpido baile.

Ella no consiguió con quien ir, le daba vergüenza preguntarle a Shiro, que además de ser un chico atractivo siempre terminaba siendo un sex symbol a pesar de sus nulas habilidades de socializar.

Así que una tarde cuando esperaba el metro para volver a la residencia que compartía con Orihime y Rukia, se topó con un Ichigo molesto.

A pesar de que Ichigo Kurosaki formaba parte del grupo de amigos con el que se reunía, no conversaban mucho a solas, sabía que era amable por Rukia y que fue alguna vez el amor frustrado de Orihime…pero de él mismo no sabía mucho.

Por eso con su usual amabilidad intento conversar con él, no fue difícil ya que Ichigo le tenía cierto aprecio a ella por su forma de ser (menciono que le recordaba a una de sus hermanas menores). Después de unos minutos para saber un poco de la historia de ambos, descubrió que Ichigo fue perseguido por la mitad de la población femenina para invitarlo a la fiesta de navidad.

Él estaba harto de eso, de no ser porque Rukia lo había obligado, él jama siria con su voluntad.

También menciono en que pensaba pedirle alguna amiga, pero Orihime iría con su novio Ulquiorra (con quien llevaba dos años saliendo), que Matsumoto estaba totalmente descartada y no se atrevía a pedirle alguna otra chica que no tuviera confianza.

Momo omitió el hecho que Rukia probablemente estaría encantada de ir si él se lo pidiera.

Luego dijo lo que desencadenaría una serie de eventos mal planeados.

-¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo Kurosaki-san?-pregunto ella inocentemente.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

¿Qué había de malo?

Ella no tenía pareja, él tampoco, eran amigos…sería una salida de amigos…parecía un buen plan.

-ese bastardo al final no tuvo las agallas-escucho murmurar a Ichigo.

Momo ladeo la cabeza confundida al verle hablando solo.

-bueno supongo que así me paga la vez que me dejo solo en aquel montón de mujeres-

Momo no comprendió de quien hablaba. Pero al final de todo el había terminado aceptando con una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

Pero Hinamori jamás desconfiaba de sus amigos.

Todo saldría bien.

Que torpe e inocente había sido.

No duro ni un día cuando todos sus amigos de la universidad se enteraron y empezaron a molestarlos. Comentarios como "hacen una linda pareja" "jamás lo espere de ti Ichigo" "perdí una apuesta"…ella no comprendía nada, solamente intento aclarar que salían como amigos, pero nadie parecía escucharla e Ichigo le daba igual los comentarios.

Ambos sabían que solo eran amigos así que lo demás no importaba.

Aun así noto que desde ese día tanto Rukia como Shiro se alejaron levemente de ella.

¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

Durante todo el mes que faltaba para el baile, ninguno de ellos dos le dirigió más de cinco palabras al día. Matsumoto intentaba consolarla y explicarle que ellos no esperaban eso, Ichigo por otro lado también intentaba hacerla sentir bien.

En ese mes compartió mucho tiempo con Ichigo, ambos se sentían como si fueran hermanos y una natural relación familiar fruyo entre ambos.

Pero esto solamente consiguió que los rumores aumentaran.

Ya harta en el baile de navidad, pensó que disfrutar con sus amigos era buena idea, además Ichigo siempre le hacía sonreír levemente. A pesar que tanto Rukia como Toushiro no querían acercarse a ella, por lo menos los demás de sus amigos le daban buenas sensaciones.

Hasta que eso pasó.

Una chica un poco tomada le había hecho tropezar y logrando que juntara sus labios con los de Ichigo (con quien estaba conversando), todo era un error.

Iug incesto.

Ichigo era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Pero luego, solamente sintió una ráfaga de aire frio antes que Toushiro estampara a Ichigo contra una pared, quien no ocupo mucho para devolverle el golpe con ganas.

Luego se armó una gran pelea donde la mitad de la comunidad masculina participo (junto algunas mujeres) y la policía pronto fue involucrada.

Ella después de dar su versión de los hechos, salió hecha una furia sin comprender nada.

Solamente que quería estar sola.

Estúpido Toushiro.

Estúpidos ojos que la miraran con traición.

Estúpida sensación de culpa.

Ella no había hecho nada.

-Hinamori-hablo una voz que ella reconocía bien a su espalda.

Gruño como pocas veces hacia y se volteo a ver con enojo al chico.

Más alto que ella por unos centímetros, cabellera blanca desordenada y hermosos ojos turquesa que la miraban con indiferencia. Aun a pesar que su ropa estaba algo desordenada y con algunas heridas…seguía siendo bastante guapo.

-es peligroso caminar sola por esta calle a esta hora-

-¿Qué te importa?-

-tú me importas-

-claro y por eso le diste un puñetazo a uno de mis amigos-

Lo vio torcer la boca y mirar disgustado en otra dirección.

-fui imprudente-murmuro con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Hinamori simplemente volteo su rostro y siguió su camino en dirección a su departamento, pronto escucho unos pasos a su lado y de reojo pudo ver como Shiro caminaba a su lado.

Protegiéndola.

Como siempre.

Quiso llorar de frustración.

-¿Por qué le pegaste a Ichigo?-pregunto para no estar en silencio.

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que temía que él la escuchara.

-no fue mi intención golpear a tu _novio_-sintió el cuerpo de Shiro tensarse ante la última palabra.

Momo suspiro al ver como Shiro también pensaba que Ichigo era su novio.

-Ichigo no es mi novio-repitió por décima vez en la noche-simplemente lo veo como mi hermano mayor, además él parece interesado por Rukia y ella por él-comento para ella misma.

Ahora que lo analizaba.

¿Rukia estaba enojada con ella porque pensaba que Ichigo era su novio?

Menuda tontería.

Noto como Shiro la miraba a ver claramente sorprendido, cosa no muy común cabe destacar.

-pero aceptaste venir con él al baile y pasabas tiempo con él-

-eso fue porque nadie me invito y de pronto tú y Rukia se alejaron de mí como si estuvieran celosos-

Como logro decir eso sin sentir vergüenza…era algo que jamás descubriría.

Pero al ver las mejillas rojas de Shiro, volver a repetir lo que dijo en su mente, también termino roja como un tomate.

Joder.

-y-y-y-yo-tartamudeo queriendo negar lo que dijo.

No quería avergonzarlo o hacerle aparentar algo que no era.

Lo había puesto mal.

-si estaba celoso-hablo con voz seria.

¿Qué?

Volteo a verlo confundida de que jugara con ella, pero la mirada seria del chico le indicaba que había oído bien.

-yo pensaba invitarte al día siguiente y Kurosaki se me adelanto, fue molesto verlo contigo desde ese día-acepto el chico con tranquilidad.

Mientras momo estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-¿por qué?-logro preguntar en un susurro.

Luego como cae la nieve, en un fugaz destello blanco, los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos dándole calor y esa sensación de paz que siempre traía consigo.

En una palabra.

Nieve.

Blanca, acolchonada, algo fría y cálida al mismo tiempo, única y especial.

-porque me gustas Momo-moja camas-acepto el con una leve sonrisa.

De fondo escucho las campanas dar la doce de la noche.

Navidad.

Ella solamente abrió la boca y luego sonrió antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Listas para recibir otro regalo de cumpleaños.

Un beso sabor a nieve.

Y muy probablemente un novio nuevo.

Al final la fiesta no parecía haber sido mala idea.

**Fin**

_Perdón si deje algún error ortográfico pasar, tengo que ir a la u y me dio tarde, ahora o mañana lo reviso bien._

_Espero les gustara la historia :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
